A variety of reservoirs is generally known: graduated cylinders, volumetric flasks, graduated beakers, etc. These are all made of transparent materials—glass or plastic. The side of the container is labeled with a scale, horizontal marks of which correspond to a given volume of liquid or dry granular materials.
The measuring cylinder for oil products, in accordance with standard 1770-74 of the Russian Federation, was chosen as a prototype. (See www.sama.ru for more information.) The measuring reservoir is made of transparent glass, and has a cylindrical shape, on which horizontal marks and numbers form a vertical measuring scale are marked, indicating what volume of liquid corresponds to a given mark. The measuring reservoir makes it possible to measure a necessary amount of liquid.
However, there exist situations in which it is necessary to mix liquids in specific proportions. Such a situation occurs, for example, during the making of a flammable mix of gasoline and motor oil, used in internal combustion engines. At the same time, it is necessary to make mixtures of different proportions for different engines. The making of such mixtures calls for the measuring of the first component, the exact calculation of the amount of the second component, and the measuring of the second component. In this way, the use of ordinary measuring reservoirs causes problems with the making of a two component mixture.
The object of this invention is to simplify the dosing of the components in a two component mixture, for example, a liquid.